


Three Idiots In Love

by thatsprettyfuckinggaydude



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsprettyfuckinggaydude/pseuds/thatsprettyfuckinggaydude
Summary: Shiro, Allura, and Matt. I guess a the beginning you could call it a love triangle, but by the end they're just three idiots in love.i based this off a headcannon i made hvgcfhvjgcfheres the original asks i senthttp://elphabaforpresidentofgallifrey.tumblr.com/post/166416033183/hey-uhh-its-that-shalluratt-anon-just-imagine





	Three Idiots In Love

**Author's Note:**

> alright. im very sleep deprived. i dont know when the last time ive taken a shower was. i no longer care if this is ooc. all i have to say is: shalluratt is good shit and keith needs to get his ass back to voltron.
> 
> also, pretend clone shiro didnt happen, i wrote this with actual shiro in mind.

Shiro has been through a lot in the past few years; both physical and emotional.

 

One of the big things that he's been thinking about lately, is Matt. He's been head over heels for the guy ever since both of their days at the garrison. After everything that happened, Shiro knew it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that Matt could be dead. 

Of course, he didn't exactly feel right saying or thinking about how much it hurt for him to have lost him. Pidge had it much worse than him. After all, that was her big brother. The only connection Shiro had to him was a friendship; a strong one, but still nothing compared to a sibling’s loss.

 

Shiro told all of this to Allura one night. Some nights, they would go to each other just to talk, or just to hear each other’s voices. 

Allura noticed the way Shiro would talk about Matt. It wasn’t a big surprise when he told her that he loved him. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Allura wished she could talk about the object of her affections the way Shiro could to her, but she can't exactly do that when he is the one she needed to talk about. 

It was always this: her and Shiro. The mother and father of the other paladins. It just wouldn't feel right dumping her feelings on any of the rest of them. There was Coran, but he’s like an uncle to her, and he would probably try to intervene and try to force her to confess her feelings to him. 

So on those nights where they would talk about the things they felt, whether it be their feelings, burdens, or past traumas, it was nice not to be alone. Even if some of the things they would talk about made her heart ache. She knows he doesn't feel the same way, but that’s okay. Maybe he will be able to move on from Matt, and she can have her shot.

However, Allura was wrong. On those nights where she sat there and talked and gave her opinions on things, or even just listened to him, Shiro fell a little bit more in love. She would speak so passionately about the things she believed in, and the things she loved. The way the stars shined on her face made her look so beautiful. Thoughts of Matt hurt just as much as they always did, but maybe the way Allura made him hurt could fix what he felt was broken inside him. 

Only, everything stopped when, Matt came back.

 

Shiro couldn't believe it. After all this time, Matt is still just as cute as ever. Only this time, Matt basically had hearts in his eyes over someone. Back at the garrison, Matt seemed to only ever have time for studying, Pidge, and Shiro. But now, not only was Matt obviously in love with someone else, but that someone was Allura. 

This was a double-edged sword. The man he has been in love with for years was falling for the only other person he had ever loved. He only hoped that when they end up together - because why wouldn't Allura love back such a wonderful dork - that they would be happy. 

 

Allura finds how Matt acts around her odd. She doesn't know what he is thinking or doing. She knows that he is a smart man, he graduated from the garrison, and he is just as smart as his little sister, who she knows to be very intelligent. He seems to act foolish every time he notices her, but she has no idea why.

 

Matt melts every time he sees her. He feels like a teenager the way his stomach erupts into butterflies when he sees her, but he can't help it. He explains this to Shiro, and is so caught up in his head he can't see Shiro falling part with every word that leaves his mouth about loving her. Although, it's not like he can blame him. He has those same thoughts about Allura whenever he isn't actively blocking himself from it.

Matt also ends up telling this to Pidge as well. But she has a very different response. 

“Ugh. Matt. I get it. You’re in love and whatnot. Big deal. Can I go back to doing my own thing now?”  
“But little sis! Who else am I supposed to talk to! I would talk to Shiro, but I don’t think he’s really listening when I talk about her. He always looks like he’s zoning out or something. And it’s not like you have much to do anyway. All you were doing when I came in was playing video games.”  
“Actually, since you want to go off about who you love, it seems to me like you talk about Shiro the same way you talk about Allura. In fact, i’ve seen you staring at him too. Is there anything else you want to tell me, loverboy?”

 

This simple sentence changed every memory Matt had of Shiro. Even the smallest of things, like back in the day when Shiro said he was going to study with someone and Matt had an uneasy feeling that he had always brushed off. He realized that emotion had been jealousy. Or when he made Shiro laugh, that was the same emotion he had as he watched Allura getting along with his little sister. It was astounding to him that he had never even thought about his friend in a way that could have been more than friends. 

He would have to thank Pidge later - right now he was rushing down the hallways to find Shiro. But as he went, he slowed down and actually thought about what he was doing. Just because he realized his feelings didn't mean he could just blurt them out. 

He found Shiro sitting under the stars with Allura. The two people he thought were the most beautiful in the galaxy, sitting right next to each other. 

They had been talking about what their plans were for the future, and how worried they were for Keith. The Blade of Marmora had a potentially very dangerous mindset - victory or death. 

They were both expressing their worries for how this might affect Keith. They wanted him safe. Shiro just wanted his sibling figure to come back to him, where he could at least pretend he had some sense of protection over Keith. 

Matt walks over to the both of them and joins in on their conversation. 

 

Allura had always considered her midnight talks with Shiro just that: her and Shiro’s. But once Matt started joining in, she welcomed him. She thought he was nice. He was both funny and intelligent, and would listen right along with Shiro to whatever she had to say. She actually thought he was kind of cute if she let herself think about it. 

But she couldn't think like that. It was bad enough that she had feelings for Shiro when he and Matt were so obviously destined for each other. 

So she continued on, acting as if she didn't feel like she was invading on Shiro and Matt every time they went out to chat. She just needed to keep reminding herself that she was not the newcomer; Matt was. But it was hard to listen to herself sometimes. 

 

It's on one of these nights that Matt falls asleep on Shiro’s arm. Matt on Shiro’s left, Allura on his right. Shiro takes note of how peaceful he looks. Like he has forgotten that his father is still missing, and that is sister is in constant danger nearly every day. He’s taking deep breaths - he must be fast asleep. 

“He must be asleep.”  
“Yes, well, it is very late.”  
“Do you think he knows?”  
“Knows what?”  
“How cute he looks right now.” 

Allura laughs at Shiro’s words, but she wishes she didn’t have to think about how smitten Shiro is for Matt, rather than living in blissful ignorance.

“I don't imagine he is thinking much of anything right now. He is asleep.”  
“Well, if I had the courage I could tell him. Whether he knows it or not. I wish I could tell him without worrying about ruining our friendship.”  
“I -“

Allura was about to say something when Matt suddenly sat up. 

Shiro’s heart stopped when he realized he might have heard what he said. Then it skipped a beat when Matt linked his hand in his. 

Matt had in fact heard everything Shiro said - he had never been asleep. He was just tired. But he certainly snapped awake when he realized Shiro was insinuating that he had feelings for him. 

With the way Shiro’s cheeks turned red as he held his hand, Matt couldn't help himself. He leaned in for a kiss.

When Matt’s lips touched his, he couldn't even explain it. He never thought that this could have happened. On tonight of all nights.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and kissed Matt back. He wrapped an arm around Matt’s waist, and everything felt warm.

 

Meanwhile, as Allura watched this happen only a foot away from her, she felt her heart as it ripped in half. But she didn't know how her heart could be broken if she heard it beating so loudly in her ears. 

 

She watched with a smile as Shiro and Matt walked down the hall, hand in hand. 

As they turned the corner, she fell to her knees in grief, knowing that she would never know what it was like to hold either of their hands like they were.

 

Lance was not an idiot. 

He could see from a mile away that Allura, Shiro, and Matt were in a love triangle of sorts. So when he saw Matt and Shiro holding hands, he went to look for Allura. 

He didn't expect to find what he did. 

He found Allura in a random hallway doubled over sobbing, with her fists in her hair.

He had been through heartbreak before. He knew what she felt. But that didn't mean he knew how to make her feel better. He didn't know what to do with himself the first time he got his heart broken, or any of the times after that. You can't just ‘get over’ something like that. So he just went over to her and held her until could at least somewhat get her breathing under control. 

He brought her to her room, and got her into some comfortable clothes. He offered to lend an ear if she wanted to talk about it, but she told him she needed some rest. 

When he walked back to where Matt and Shiro were, he was relieved he wouldn't be bringing up Allura out of nowhere, because they were already talking about her. 

 

As Shiro and Matt walked into the common room, Shiro asked the question that had been on his mind ever since Matt had kissed him. 

“I thought you were in love with Allura? You're always talking about how she makes you feel.”  
“Is it not possible to love more than one person?”

When Matt didn't get an immediate response, he continued.

“It was so easy for me to notice how I felt about Allura. And i’ve had feelings for you basically since the first week we met. It just took some talking to Pidge to realize that.”  
“Are you saying Pidge noticed before you did?”  
“Ha ha. Very funny.”

Shiro chuckled, but Matt continued.

“So what I mean to say is, I do love you. But… I also love Allura. Is that okay?”

Matt was so worried that Shiro wouldn't be okay with it, that he never anticipated what Shiro said next.

“Yeah. that's totally fine, as long as it's okay that I love her as well.”  
“Wow. I guess we can start an Altean Princess crush club huh?”

They were both sharing a laugh when they noticed Lance come in. 

“I'm not even going to try to hide the fact that i overheard what you were both saying about Allura. Go talk to her.”

They both stared at him in shock.

“Wh- “  
“Just go talk to her.”  
“We don't need to ruin any of our friendships. It's not like she- “ Matt started to say.  
“For our supposed ‘authority figures’, you two are both idiots. Just. Go. Talk. To. Her.”  
“But- “

At this point, Lance started to get genuinely annoyed.

“You need to fix this with her. Not me. I'm not the one that broke her heart.”

That peaked their interests.

They both walked down to her room, and they probably would have turned around if they both hadn't stopped each other. 

They were both worried about what lance had said. 

Fix this? Broke her heart?

They knocked on her door, and when it opened, the last thing they expected were bloodshot eyes and puffy cheeks.

When she saw who it was, she tried to cover her face, or at least hide the fact that she had been crying.

“Oh- um - i'm sorry, I thought you were Lance.”  
Shiro started, “Allura, what happened? Are you okay?”  
“Yes, i'm fine, I just need to sleep.”  
Matt spoke up, “Allura - you're clearly not fine. You've been crying.”

Allura grimaced at the acknowledgment of her appearance.

“Well, i'll be fine by morning.”

She attempted to close the door, but both Shiro and Matt reached to stop it at the same time. 

Matt didn't know what to say, so he accidentally blurted out, 

“We love you, please tell us what's wrong- ”

And immediately felt like an idiot. 

Allura’s eyes widened. 

Shiro sighed. He supposed that's what they came to tell her anyway.

“We both love you Allura. We’re both concerned. I'm sorry if i'm making the wrong assumptions here and you're upset over something else entirely but -”

Allura cut him off. 

“You love me? You both love me how?”  
Matt spoke up, “I've had a crush on you since the first day i met you, and Shiro’s loved you since before I even got here. Lance said something about -”

He stopped abruptly when he felt Allura’s hand on his face. He looked over and saw her other hand resting on Shiro’s.

“I love you both too.”

All three of them broke out into smiles, and Shiro swept Allura up and carried her to her bed. Matt followed behind and they all ended up in odd positions trying to make it so that they were all comfortable on the bed, but wouldn't fall off. 

When the morning came, Matt’s neck felt like it was going to kill him, but once he realized why, he couldn't have been happier about it. When he saw Allura starting to wake up as well, he asked if he could kiss her.

“Oh god. Your breath is awful. But yes.” She smiled. “You can kiss me.”

He did. And then Shiro groaned and pulled Allura closer to him. Her and Matt giggled.

 

When the three walked into the kitchen, Lance wasn't surprised, and Pidge wasn't too surprised either. Hunk and Keith were shocked, but happy for them. 

They were ready to take on anything that came at them.

Well, after they had breakfast at least.


End file.
